My Online Life
by Ilypikachuu
Summary: Pokérune is an online RPG game for everyone over ten years to play. It's expected that nerds with no lives would play that game, but who would've thought that students from the Prodigy Program would play that game? It was just too weird. But then, it got even weirder when a new virus comes into the game. {Special/Oldrival/Mangaquest/Commoner/Frantic/Soulsilver shippings} [Arc One]
1. Online and Offline

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokespe or any of it's characters.

I really wanted to publish this story a long time ago, but I never had the chance to because I'm caught between doing it or not. But finally I chose to do it! Also, since it's almost Platinum's birthday, I let her start the story off.

And if you guys know it or not, I am going to write her as Platinum instead of Platina. Because I think that sounds better (in my opinion) but if you prefer Platina, I will change it if you PM or review your opinion to me. I don't mind writing either one.

Okay LASTLY, if you guys haven't noticed, this is BOOK ONE! (if I ever get to book two or finish this), but yeah, I'm going to make a series for fun c: This is a side series that i'll probably write if I'm bored. But other than that, i'll try to focus on my other fanfic :) Hopefully I can do two at a time!

Anyways enjoy the story ^0^ By the way, the dialogue in the game are:

**[..]** - Someone talking to you in the game

**".."** You talking to someone

**{..}** The Game system

* * *

><p>Chapter One - Online and Offline<p>

* * *

><p>Platinum opened her black laptop, and went to a website, by typing fast speed onto her laptop. The computer spoke out loud as she entered the website:<p>

**{Welcome to Pokérune. Please enter your username and password}**

She typed at fast speed again like she was eager to go on. She put on headphones, which had a microphone sticking out in front of her mouth. She had to wear that so she could talk and communicate to people online.

**Username: Quartz101**

**Password: **********

She typed the last button: _ENTER._

**{Please have a fun time in Pokérune. Enjoy the game}**

Immediately, the computer screen changed into a forest scene. She was in the surrounded by trees, and other people were there. Her character looked similar to her on her screen, but to others, she looked different. Unless you were 'allies' with her, you could see what her character really looked like.

But at the moment, she doesn't have any. There was no way she was going to trust the internet, and letting strangers know what she really looks like. So, she never got any. For now, she was seen as a Piplup. She was the type: Summoner. Her piplup had a wand, and etc. It looked weird if you saw Pokémon in real life.

But, she did make some friends. Most of them didn't have allies, though. And if they did, it would be either one or two people.

**[Quartz!]** She turned around to see a jigglypuff. Also one of her 'friends', who is named; Aoineko, or Aoi for short. Her 'specialty' was being a thief. They were pretty rare in the game since they have a special ability in the game. If they bump into someone, they take money; sometimes all or sometimes half. Platinum has always tried to not bump her just in case.

She knew it was a girl since it had the symbol and level next to her. It was a way of knowing who the gender of who was, so it would be easier.

**"Hello,"** Platinum said, speaking into the microphone. Because of the game program, it was altered, and she probably sounded like a guy. She didn't like that feature, but she didn't mind either.

**[You're finally on!]** Aoi shouted in a cheery voice. Her voice modifier sounded like a little girl, which matched her tone.

**"Yes, my father let me take a break."** Platinum explained. She was a violinist prodigy at the 'Prodigy Program' in Pokespe Highschool. It was filled with a lot of people since there's an abundant amount of talented people in the school. Especially athletes. They were basically the same thing as regular students, but they compete in higher competitions, tournaments, and have special conditions unlike regular ones.

The jigglypuff in front of her had a confused expression. **[Take a break of what?]** Platinum mentally face palmed herself forgetting about her identity being a secret. But she didn't panic. She had always plan what to do if that happened.

**"Take a break of doing my homework,"** Platinum lied. The jigglypuff's expression turned to the normal, cute face again.

**[Oh. ****Well, you wanna go to the lab? I blackmailed the professor for letting _us _have it privately]** The lab was in the middle of Central Pallet Town. It was one of the places were people meet other players in the commons. But only high leveled players can go to Pallet Town. The Professor is in charge of letting players in and out of it.

Platinum's character, Piplup, nodded it's head. **"Yes, I will love to."**

**[Hold on to me]** Platinum did as told, and held onto her arm by typing a few keys. Once she did, the jigglypuff inflated into the air. The people around them stared at them in awe as they watched the pink Pokémon fly in the sky. Jigglypuffs can't use 'fly' in the game, but Aoi did something special to get the condition.

A minute later, they were in Pallet Town.

* * *

><p>Quartz and Aoi walked into a building, and was immediately met by four other Pokémon. She could see Aoi's disappointed expression. The jigglypuff placed it's tiny hands on her side. It would be hips, but it doesn't seem to have any. It puffed out it's cheeks like it was mad.<p>

**[Why isn't Healer here?]** Healer was a female Pikachu with a flower on her head. She and Aoi were each other's battle partners. They were a really good team when it comes to fending off other players. Players battle for either exp. points, money, or for fun.

**She said that she was working on a project] **A scizor replied. That was Leaf. He was one of the best players, despite his weird username: LeafGreen. He's a samurai, which isn't really strange since he's a scizor with sharp claws.

**[Oh poo]** Aoi pouted. **[****There's a lot of players in line for battle. I was hoping we could've took care of it now since I have to do work later...]**

**"Do you have a job?"** Platinum asked her. The jigglypuff shook it's body left and right.

**[You have it wrong. I meant paperwork]** Aoi answered. **[My parents just want me to focus on my studies right now, so I doubt they'll let me get one]**

**"Oh."** Platinum said flatly. She was about to say something else until she heard something ring and felt something vibrate next to her. She took her eyes off the screen, and picked up her phone, and pressed the 'stop' button. She had set an alarm so she wouldn't get into the game too much and lose track of time. She just didn't have any to spare.

**"I apologize, but I have to go now,"** Platinum told them.

**[What? You just arrive, though...]** Aoi mumbled. The jigglypuff's expression looked sad again. It's big round blue eyes looked like they were doing puppy eyes.

**"I need to go to sleep for tomorrow. I have practice in the morning."** Platinum said. Her expression turned back to normal.

**[Okay, but you better come on more]** She shouted. Platinum typed a few keys to make her character nod her head.

**"I will try."** That was the last thing she said before moving her mouse to the _LOG OFF_ button.

**{Are you sure you want to LOG OFF?}**

She moved her mouse to the options, and clicked yes.

**{Thank you for playing. Please play again}**

Platinum shut her laptop, and rubbed her eyes. Fifteen minutes flew by fast. She placed her laptop on the huge glass table in her room, took her headphones off, and laid down in her large fluffy pink bed. She was already dressed in her night gown, so she could already go to sleep. She shut her eyes before falling into darkness.

The thought of meeting the online players she had met never crossed her mind. Because, she simply didn't really care about it, and she never thought it would actually happen.

* * *

><p>Yellow opened the art room door, and entered it slowly, making sure not to make any loud noises. It was really early in the morning, so she didn't want wake any body up. Students live in dorms, which were next to the school, so they could hear them most of the time. But if you want the large and soundproof ones, you have to pay a lot of money.<p>

She tensed up, and jumped forwards when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Luckily, there wasn't anything but the floor to hit. She turned around, and looked up to see her best friend: Blue. She tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear as she laughed at the scene. She held out a hand for her to get up, which Yellow gratefully accepted.

Finally, she stopped laughing and wiped a tear. "Sorry Yellow, I couldn't resist." Blue apologized. "Anyways, you ditched me last night!" She retaliated.

"I was working on a project." Yellow defended. She and Blue were best friends, and they were allies on that online game; thus letting each other know who was behind the screen. Of course, after learning who she was, Blue hunt her down in the school records, and became friends with her. Their relative and sibling surprisingly knew each too.

"So, what are you doing here?" She arched an eyebrow at her. Blue was the student president. She was a very talented person in academics and gymnastics. Her and Yellow were in the 'Prodigy Program'. Yellow's talent was obviously art, of course that's why she was in the art room in the morning; drawing. But Blue being there, was kinda peculiar since she didn't really like drawing because she wasn't good at it.

"I wanted to visit you since we never ever talk." Blue answered.

"But we have five out of eight periods with each other, have prodigy class and clubs together, and we eat together at lunch." Yellow spat.

Prodigy class was an extra curriculum course which is after school. Everyone is gather into a large glass room to practice their talents. Besides Athletes, and Musical Prodigies of course. Since Athletes can't do anything in that space while as Music Prodigies needed less noises. Gymnastics were an athlete thing, but they changed it since they could fit the gymnastic equipment in there. The school got cheaper.

"Still~!" Blue sang. "I want to watch you draw!" Yellow was about to counter on how she gonna get bored of it, but she didn't say anything because a football crashed into the room. Glass shattered onto the floor, as the window broke. Blue and Yellow stood there silently as the football landed on the ground. Time froze for awhile, but it continued when a someone jumped through the broken window.

It was a girl. She had a blue bandana, and wore a blue football jersey. Her sapphire blue eyes matched her attire too. She landed on the floor, and picked up the football immediately seeing it. "Sorry bout dat." She apologized, with an accident visible in her voice. She smiled a toothy grin at them, and rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish manner.

"I was practicing football, but it flew out of my reach." She explained. Yellow and Blue stood still for a few moments.

"Woah." That was the first word Blue says. "I've never seen a female football player before..." Yellow face palmed herself next to her.

"B-Blue! That's not what you should say! W-What do we do about the window?!" She pointed at the window in panic.

"Oh that. My papa will take care of dat." The girl answered. "Yer da school prez, right?" She looked at Blue as she asked the question.

Blue nodded, replying to her question. "Then just tell da school principal ta send da bill to Birch. He's mah papa!"

They both widen their eyes as they found out the information. "No way!" They exclaimed at the same time. Birch was one of the top students from prodigy class. He graduated early since his knowledge was full already.

"Yes way." The girl said, still grinning at them. "Anyways, mah name's Sapphire. It's nice to meet ya. Yer Blue an' Yellow right?" They nodded.

"How'd you know?" Blue asked. She had never seen Sapphire in her life before. Well, she hasn't seen any football player, especially since they keep their head under a helmet. She did know the popular ones though, since fangirls are always in the hallways blocking her way all the time.

"I know ya since yer da school prez, and I know her name because I see her name on da canvas." She nodded her head in the direction of Yellow's canvas, which was around her waist. It had 'Yellow' writing on it in big letters.

"Well that makes sense." Blue stated.

"SAPPHIRE! ARE YOU DONE GETTING IT?!" A shout came from the window she jumped in and broke.

"Oops. I gotta go before Gold-sempai gets mad. See ya!" With that, she jumped out of the window. Blue and Yellow rushed to the window to see if she landed okay. They were on the third floor after all. Their worries were okay when Sapphire landed on four feet while clutching the football in her armpit. Two boys were next to her: One with black messy bangs, and the other, with red long hair. They both spotted Blue and Yellow looking at them.

"Oh hey Cuz!" The one with black messy bangs yelled, waving to her.

"Nee-san!" The redhead yelled next to him. Blue and Yellow sweat dropped before waving at them. That was Yellow's cousin, and Blue's adopted brother, the two relatives and sibling who knew each other; Gold and Silver.

They watched Sapphire run towards the football field, while Gold and Silver didn't follow her back.

Gold yelled, "I'M GOING TO FOOTBALL PRACTICE, SO I'M STAYING AFTER SCHOOL! SO EAT DINNER WITHOUT ME TONIGHT!" Without waiting for her 'okay' reply, he ran off with Silver. He and Yellow would have dinner together since they share dorms due to their poor family problems. Gold, who is surprisingly a good cook, always cook for them, but this time, Yellow's probably going to stop by McPoké for dinner.

"Silver looks annoyed by his screaming..." Yellow muttered, noticing his face. Blue giggled at that.

"He's so tsundere. I can tell that he's smiling under his frown and glare." Blue said. They backed away from the window. "Well, change of plans, let's go get breakfast! You can't do anything on an empty stomach. Like draw..." She clapped her hands together at the 'change of plans' part.

Yellow smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess..." She readjusted her straw hat which sat on her head before walking to the doorway next to Blue.

"Okay, let's go!" Blue said, hooking her arms with Yellow's. They walked out of the classroom to go get breakfast in the Cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"Crys! Let's play! Let's play!" Soul whined at her sister. She was sitting in a tatami mat room against the wall, on her laptop. Her sister on the other hand was practicing karate. Soul was a prodigy in writing while Crystal was a prodigy in academics and karate.<p>

"HYAAAA!" Twenty bricks were split in half, making Soul sweat dropped. Crystal turned to Soul. "I don't have time for that game. I have to keep up with my studies, and I can't afford to get rusty in karate either. Who's going to protect us if something happens?"

"Then my prince charming will arrive to the scene, and save us," Soul answered. Crystal rolled her eyes at her reply; one of her signature moves.

"I don't need a guy on my life so I can rely on him." Crystal folded her arms. She kicked the sandbag, making sand spill out.

"Geez Crys..." Soul mumbled seeing the result of the sandbag. "At least take a break in awhile. You haven't played with me in a long time,"

"I played it last night." Crystal deadpanned. "That's enough. Plus, I'm not wasting Mom's money. She already paid a lot to get us into this school, and it's my job to protect you when she's not here and keep up with my grades." She repeated. Soul puffed out her cheeks, and crossed her arms.

"You're impossible to work with..." Soul muttered. "Fine, i'll just play by myself then."

"It's alright to me," Crystal said before smashing a cinderblock. Soul now focused her attention on her laptop.

**{Welcome to Pokérune. Please enter your username and password}**

She typed slowly, taking her time and making sure she didn't make a mistake on her password because she didn't want to re-type it again.

**Username: Kotone24**

**Password: *********

"And... enter." Soul mumbled to herself as she pressed the _ENTER_ button. She grabbed the pair of headphones next to her, and placed it on her head.

**{Please have a fun time in Pokérune. Enjoy the game}**

The screen turned into the laboratory setting, and she was met by a Feraligatr. That was one of the members of their group. He never done anything but fight all the time. She had never heard his voice before.

**"I know you're strong and all, but you should make a cuter face."** Her character, Marill, told him through the microphone. Soul was a very blunt person when it comes to cute stuff. She just couldn't help it.

**{DarkHood097_**** requests a battle with you}**

She furrowed her eyebrows. Was this his way on getting revenge on her or something? She shrugged. This is what the game partially is, after all. She moved her mouse to click '_YES' _and the scene was immediately changed to a forest scene. Boxes were next to the two, showing the levels. They were really far apart. She was level 30 while he was 87. There was no way she was going to win this.

**{Please have a fun time}**

**DarkHood097_ HP: 100% : +++++++++++++++++**

**Kotone24 HP: 100% : +++++++**

Even the HP was unfair. The options comes out in front of he screen.

**{CHOOSE AN ATTACK}**

She clicked a random attack: Bubblebeam. It waited a few seconds before loading, and you could see the Pokémon using it. Her character, Marill blew bubbles at the large buff Pokémon.

**DarkHood097_ HP: 92% : ++++++++++++++++**

That barely did anything. DarkHood's turn. The Feraligatr walked up to her character, and chomped her, making Soul slammed the computer. It looked like it just ate her character. It probably did, though. It spit her out, and her Marill was fainted.

**Kotone24 HP: 0% **

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Soul exclaimed, watching her Marill get eaten alive and getting spit out. Crystal glanced away from her punching bag, and saw her sister panic.

**{You lost. 1/2 of your money goes to DarkHood097_}**

Soul slammed the computer again. She didn't know they were betting money. He ruined the fun in battles to her.

"Soul, I'm not buying you a new computer if you break that one." Crystal told her. Soul couldn't hear what she said since she was too focused into the game. She typed at lightning god-speed, trying to chat with him to get it back. After what she just said to him, the chances were slim.

**"Give my money back!"** She demanded, yelling into the microphone. They were back at the laboratory again.

**[You lost]** She heard a deep low man's voice. **[I'm not giving it back]** Then, he disappeared, which meant that he logged out of the game. Soul was pissed off now. She had always played games for fun, but this guy was being 'mean' to her by taking half of her money. Which, she had saved up for a new outfit for her original character. (the one you could see if you're allies with someone)

She moved her mouse, and clicked the _LOG OFF_ button.

**{Are you sure you want to LOG OFF?}**

She moved her mouse again, and clicked the 'yes' option. But it didn't work. She tried again. It didn't work. She was confused on what was happening. Just when it can't get worse, the screen changed. There was a person with a black suit. It crashed again and static was on the computer. It made her heart stop for a second when she saw the computer crash.

But then, it stopped.

The screen had turned black. Her laptop had restarted, and she was back to her homepage.

It was weird. Why did that happen? Did her computer break down because it was too old? Questions filled her mind as she kept thinking from the solution. One last question was on her mind though. Was it the game? She shook her head at the ridiculous thought. It couldn't be. She had played that game for months, and that had never happened. She brushed it off and decided on a final solution.

"Hey Crys," She called out, getting the attention from her black belt sister. "I need a new laptop, I think this one is too old."

* * *

><p>Okay, I know I rushed the plot a bit too much by putting it into the first chapter, but that's just a start. It probably won't appear till later, so don't worry, the plot should stay steady for now, I guess... But for now, I've introduced all the female dex-holders (from Kanto to Sinnoh) and two guys...<p>

And there might seem like Ambershipping in this story (since Yellow and Gold lives together), but there isn't. I see him as a big brother (despite the age) to her. Cousin is alright too ^-^ Either that, or Yellow & Red's son. *smirk face*

Anyways, please review! I want to hear your thoughts. Constructive criticism is allowed! I'm a pretty bad writer (especially with grammar) so I probably need some tips on my writing. I will try to improve. Thank you for reading ^-^


	2. Dodging Food Leads to Trouble

UGH. It took me like three weeks to decide what to make the second chapter xc I wrote like seven different documents, but I couldn't choose! But I finally did :) Before you corrected me on false info, I know that Yellow's eyes are olive, but I want them to be yellowish gold cause her hair is yellow && Red has red eyes, Silver has silver eyes, Blue has blue eyes, Green has green eyes, so why can't Yellow have yellow eyes? LOL.

Anyways, thank you for reviewing!

Sapphire53: Thank you for pointing that mistake out for me! I can't fix it now :/ but I feel happy that you pointed it out! Oh, and thank you for the nice comment ^^  
>Thewellnamedsir (guest): Thank you for being interested in it!<br>Arthur Dewalt: Thanks for the criticism. I'm like totally fine with it.  
>Aimiera: I hope you will still be reading this story and I'm happy that you're interested!<p>

Thank you if you favorite/follow/reviewed! I love y'all :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Two - Dodging Food Leads to Trouble<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you two are related." Blue sipped her strawberry smoothie after saying the bluntly sentence to Yellow.<p>

She smiled gently, not offended by what she had just said. "But we are; well according to my uncle." Blue and Yellow were sitting in the cafeteria, looking over to the 'football players table, where all the popular people are. But they could barely see them because fangirls were swarming around the table like flies.

"Are ya two fangirls of 'em?" They stop eating and chatting, and look up to see sapphire orbs. It was the female football player they met earlier this morning; Sapphire Birch. "Ya mind if I eat with ya?" They shook their heads, not minding if the girl joined them. Sapphire smiled her toothy grin, and sat down, placing her food tray on top of the table.

"So why aren't you sitting with them? Aren't you a football player too?" Yellow questioned her curiously.

"I'm a football player too, but I don't like it when all those annoying girls are swarming around them." Sapphire replied. "Back ta what I ask 'fore, are ya two crazy fangirls too?" They shook their head again.

"We're not. But Yellow has a huge crush on Red over there," Blue spilled out.

Yellow's face turned red, and she shoved Blue next to her gently, making her not move an inch since it was just a small 'Yellow' push.

"Blue!" Yellow exclaimed. "I-I don't like him!"

She drank her milkshake, trying to hide her embarrassment by covering her eyes with her bangs. Blue laughed at the senior, seeing her reaction.

"You are so adorable~!" Blue sang. She changed her attention from Yellow to Sapphire. "So Sapphire, do you have a crush?" She raised an eyebrow, anxious of what she has to say. Seeing a tomboy have a crush is 'adorable' to Blue.

But instead, Sapphire grimaced a bit. "Ew, no." She replied. "Da guys here are so weak an' scrawny."

Blue laughed a bit at her reaction and face expression, while Yellow laughed awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to that. But she stopped laughing when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and met gold eyes similar to hers.

"Hi Gold," Yellow greeted. He grinned at her.

"Hey Yell!" Gold greeted back. "I came to ask if you can pick me up today after practice since I need help carrying some things back to the dorm. So yes or no?" Yellow knew she couldn't refuse, so she nodded yes.

"Thanks Cuz!" He said, holding his fist out to her. She shakily brought her fist to his, and they 'fist bump'. She awkwardly pulled away afterwards. "I'll see you later!" With that, he went back to his table to be surrounded by girls again.

"Yer cousin with Gold-sempai?" Sapphire asked with a puzzled expression.

Before she could get an answer, a group of girls walked up to them, and tapped her shoulder causing Yellow to turn around again. But instead of getting a greeting with a grin, it seemed that the girl in the middle seemed upset.

She had black hair pulled into a greasy updo. Yellow greeted her with a shaky smile, "H-Hi..." She didn't even know who this girl was, but found it weird that the girl wore a kimono to school. So did her other friends, or.. lackeys.

"Do you know who I am?!" The girl asked. Yellow lied, and nodded her head because she didn't want to be rude to the girl.

She pointed a finger at Yellow's face, "Then you should know that I am Gold-sempai's fanclub president!" She scoffed at Yellow, shoving an I.D. card in her face, with a picture with Gold on the back and a member number.

"U-Uh..." Yellow didn't know how to respond to that.

"You should learn your lesson next time. Just anyone can't talk to him," The girl said. "And to make sure you listen, here's a little present."

She turned around to her friend's or followers, and grabbed a carton of milk from the tray slowly. She flicked Yellow's hat off, making it fall on the seat then poured the white milk all over her blond hair. Yellow shrieked when she was getting poured on. Eyes were on the scene, but some people didn't notice what had happened.

The girl stopped pouring the milk, and looked at Yellow with a smirk. "That will teach you not to mess with him." She crushed the carton before tossing it on the floor.

Blue slammed the table, and stood up from her seat. "Oh no you didn't it!" She exclaimed.

She grabbed her macaroni and cheese, and grabbed as much as she could. Then she walked up behind the girl, and tapped her shoulder. The girl turned around, to be faceplanted by her hand filled with macaroni. With the extra food, Blue put her hands on top of her hair, smearing it like she was washing her hair.

"Oh, and don't forget dessert." Sapphire got up, and smacked a mystery pie into her face, which fell down on her outfit.

"Nice!" Sapphire and Blue high fived each other.

"That's it." She grabbed someone's burger (from next to her) and threw it towards one of them. Sapphire dodged, causing it to hit a twin tailed brunette who seemed to be talking with a look-alike blunette. She stopped talking when she got hit with the burger. It fell down off her tray after hitting her in the forehead.

"What's the big idea?!" Soul yelled, slamming the table.

She got her taco, and threw it towards the girl. The girl quickly ducked down, making it fly towards the popular table. It landed on top of a certain red-head. Now, everyone got quiet. The girl barricade cleared a path so he could see who his attacker was.

He glared at her, making her sweatdrop awkwardly. Soul let out a nervous laugh, "Hehe... sorry?"

She also gave a nervous smile. But that all stopped when a sandwich flew on her side, hitting her ear. She felt so disgusted at the moment. She turned to the left to see her the person hold up a card.

"I am the president of Silver-sempai's fanclub and I will not allow you to distain our king!" She said, holding up a card. Soul had an evil presence around her. She stood up from her seat, and grabbed Crystal's nachos without permission. She walked slowly towards the girl then...

_SPAT._

It went on her face. Soul kicked the girl in the shin, and elbowed her on the side before walking away in a good mood. For once, she was happy that she was Crystal's sparring partner. She learned a thing or two.

While she walked back to her seat, the girl she had hit grabbed someone's sandwich (another one) and threw it towards Soul. This time, Soul was watching with the corner of her eye, and dodged the sandwich perfectly.

But... it hit someone that should've not been hit.

_Platinum_ stood up from her seat, angry. She carefully put her fork down, and looked at the girl with eye-contact. "This is very sad and childish." She stated, standing up from her seat and walking towards the girl. "And so is your fanclub," She threw her plastic knife (she was holding) towards the girl. It flew past her cheek, barely missing by a centimeter. By then, she was close to the girl. She pushed her onto the wall, and pinned her.

"You should not disgrace me. Because I am the heir to an important family, _Commoner_. Yet I don't even need my family's wealth to destroy you or crush your humble body." She backed up from the girl, satisfied of her scared expression.

"Don't you dare make fun of Shelem!" The girl next to her got her orange and threw it towards the two. _Again_, they dodged it, and it went towards her beloved sister.

It hit Crystal's nose.

"Ooh~!" Soul 'oohed' like one of the moments someone got in trouble. "You're dead dude."

Everyone sweat dropped at Soul's statement. Crystal calmly stood up, and walked towards the girl, standing side by side with Platinum and Soul.

"Was that an accident?" Crystal asked. The girl nodded her head. "Okay, then I won't do anything to you because it wasn't meant for me-." She maturely said.

"What?!" Soul exclaimed next to her. "Crys! Why not?" She whined. Crystal ignored her though.

"But you did do something to my sister even if she did do an accident, so I think I should do the same." She promptly kicked the girl in the thigh and flicked her forehead. "We're even now." The girl had a gap as she looked at Crystal incredulously.

She got a _plate_ of spaghetti from the person next to her (again) and threw it towards Crystal. _This time_, Crystal saw it coming, and kicked it out of her way, flying towards the popular table again.

Landing on a familiar golden eyed boy. The spaghetti noodles flew down his face, while the plate flew down on the floor, shattering into pieces.

"Are you going to eat that?" The gluttonous black haired boy at the table asked. That was the linebacker of the football team: Diamond. His chubby cheeks were so adorable to girls, and his jokes were pretty good.

The blond haired boy next to him hit him with a paper fan (which he got from nowhere). "Dia! Don't eat stuff that had been in someone's hair!" That was Pearl; the fullback of the team. He's probably the fastest person in the school, and his jokes were the best like Dia's. They're best friends, and comedy partners.

Silver snickered at Gold, who for the first time, was annoyed.

"Gold, calm down. It was an accident," Red tried to stop him from causing anymore damage. Green placed a hand on Red's shoulder.

"Don't even try to get into this." Green told him, causing him to sweat drop.

"You guys are so lame!" Gold yelled out (even though it doesn't make sense). He grabbed the spaghetti off his head, and threw it towards the girl. This time, instead of dodging it, he had bad aim and it hit the boy with the white hat. It hit his face right on.

His ruby eyes looked mad when the noodles touched his outfit. "Oh, you did not just get a stain on my outfit!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Haha. He totally did." The short blond haired boy; Emerald laughed at him. Just when Ruby was about to throw it back at Gold, a food fight started. People were throwing food everywhere while some hid under tables, hiding from the food.

But then the chaos all stopped when they heard a whistle. They turned their attention to see none other than Lt. Surge.

His voice boomed throughout the cafeteria. "YOU!" He pointed at Blue's, Yellow's, and Sapphire's table. Then pointed at the popular football player's table, then at Platinum's table, then at Ruby's and Emerald's table, then at the fangirls. "ALL OF YOU IN MY CLASSROOM NOW!"

The people who were called rushed out of the cafeteria. "AND YOU!" He yelled at the remaining people. "CLEAN IT UP!"

* * *

><p>They sat in the health classroom, covered in food. Lt. Surge entered the classroom, following them in. "YOU! FANGIRLS OR WHATEVER YOU'RE CALLED! THE PRINCIPAL WANTS TO SEE YOU FIRST!" He pointed out the door while the others got seats. The fan girls that started the fight went out the door.<p>

"YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE! I WILL BE BACK IN TEN MINUTES AFTER ESCORTING THEM!" With that, he followed them out, shutting the door loudly behind him.

"Geez... that guy needs to stop yelling," Blue mumbled. She turned around to Yellow; who sat behind her. "Are you okay, Yellow?"

Yellow was shaking like a Chihuahua. She was covered in cold milk after all, and during the food fight, she unluckily got hit by ice cream. Her straw hat sat on top of her desk, unharmed in front of her though. You would still think she's a guy since food was all over her hair, and her ponytail was tucked inside her shirt since she didn't want it to be worst during the food fight. "Y-Y-Yeah... I'm just a-a little cold..." Yellow replied. "ACHOO!" She sneezed in Blue's face.

Blue rubbed the snot off her face. "S-Sorry!" Yellow apologized immediately.

"It's fine," Blue let it off. "He-" She was cut off by Red, who sat next to Yellow.

"Do you want my jacket? You're going to catch a cold at that rate." He offered to her. The jacket was red, and it was a miracle that he wasn't hit at all from the food fight. Besides grass stains, the jacket was clean.

Blue had one of her 'matchmaking face' on when she watched Yellow take the jacket and apologized to him about being dirty. She smirked at her best friend, and whisper in her ear, "Nice move." It took seconds for Yellow to realize what she had meant. When she did, her face turned red.

"W-W-What?!" Yellow exclaimed, blushed red. Blue giggled at her, _she is so cute! _Blue thought.

"Why am I even here?! I didn't even do anything!" Emerald complained, throwing his arms up dramatically.

"My thoughts exactly," Green grumbled.

"This is all Gold-sempai's fault." Sapphire pointed out. "He's the reason why Yellow-sempai got dumped on in the first place." Blue nodded her head, agreeing with the brunette. "Yeah!"

Gold looked offended. "How is it my fault?! I'm only a victim!" He defended as he took out spaghetti noodles out of his hair and some other food.

"You'r-" Silver didn't get to finish his sentence because the door slammed opened again. It was the great and powerful, Lt. Surge.

"YOU LOSERS! GO BACK TO YOUR FREAKEN DORMS NOW AND TAKE A SHOWER! COME BACK TO THIS CLASSROOM AFTERWARDS AND TAKE THE PUNISHMENT THE PRINCIPAL'S GONNA GIVE YOU, YOU MAGGOTS!" Lt. Surge shouted. Everyone rushed out, not wanting to be waiting for other words.

* * *

><p>Crystal was waiting on the living room couch, sitting on top of a towel so she didn't get the couch dirty. They only had one shower, and currently, Soul was using it after a game of rock-paper-scissors, a game Crystal will never win. But Crystal didn't care since she had some free time.<p>

She was texting 'Awesomenessofall_123' _online_ at the moment. 'Awesomenessofall_123' (His nickname Awesome) was one of the players online that she played with occasionally. He was sometimes a bit annoying to her, but he was a pretty good battle partner.

_BING!_

She got a new message from him. She read it-

**To: Capturer01**  
><strong>From: Awesomenessofall_123<strong>

**I 2tahly get how u feel DX I feel so icky rite now. long story short, today wasn't my best days. how bout u?**

Crystal sighed, thinking about her day. Her fingers danced on the keyboard as she replies back.

* * *

><p>BING!<p>

Gold got another message from Capturer01 (Capture for short).

**To: Awesomenessofall_123**  
><strong>From: Capturer01<strong>

**Mines was pretty bad too.**

He was about to text back, but Yellow's voice stopped him. "Gold! Your turn!" said Yellow, who was coming out with a towel wrapped around her blond hair. She changed out of the school uniform and into her casual outfit: an yellow oversized hoodie, white cargo shorts with pockets, and yellow sneakers. The white cargo shorts were actually a hand-me-down from Gold.

Gold stood up from the couch, dripping juice. "Yeah, I got it Cuz." He said. He text one more thing to Capture before putting his phone on the couch, and going into the shower to clean up.

* * *

><p>"Impersonating a little girl is your thing." Sabrina told Petrel, who looked unpleased.<p>

He crossed his arms. "I was only doing it because I needed those idiots to be in the same room. Anyways, it was you who did all the dirty work with using psychic on the food so professionally."

"Don't flatter me," Sabrina said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. She was sitting on a table, talking to Petrel and Lt. Surge in the principal office.

"THOSE MAGGOTS ARE HUGE BRATS!" Lt. Surge commented, folding his arms. "KOGA! GET OUT OF THERE!" An older man pops out from the celling vent, and jumping down, landing successfully.

"You know you don't have to scream, right?" Koga; who dressed like a ninja told him. Lt. Surge coughed, clearing his throat.

"I forgot." Lt. Surge announced, making everyone in the room sweat drop. "Anyways, Petrel, when's the boss comin' back?" Petrel walked up to the door.

"Who knows? All you gotta do is contact him about how successful it was, then wait." Petrel replied. "I don't feel like being around you guys anymore. See ya," With that, he left them.

"The only thing that fool can do is dress up," Sabrina commented. She sighed, "Well, i'll go contact the boss. Surge, go take care of the children. We don't know why they're here, but if Boss tells us to get them together, then there must be an important reason."

* * *

><p><em>Yellow's POV<em>

I was talking to Blue after we came back to the classroom again. She wasn't wearing her uniform either. Her outfit was so pretty; it was like those tumblr outfits. She wore a flora skirt, a blue tee and a light blue cardigan with plain white flats. I totally wish I could've have her outfit, but on second thought, I really like the clothes Gold gives me. It saves money and it's comfortable. I even have hand-me-down _shoes_ from him.

"Where's the teacher? He's late." Blue complained for the millionth time. The teacher was late by fifteen minutes. Because Blue is the person who doesn't like to waste her time on something she doesn't want to do, she would actually care if he's late. Me on the other hand, not so much. Lt. Surge scares me.

Blue tapped her fingers on the desk as she waited impatiently. I glanced at Green (I think), who sat behind her. He looked annoyed. There was a vein popping out of his forehead. It was too obvious.

"Stop tapping your fingers." He told her. Blue turned around to face him, slowly.

"Can't you say, 'please'? It's rude to say it like that," Blue pointed out. Green shook his head.

"I'm telling you. Not asking you." Green said, straightforwardly. This is will really make Blue mad now. I glanced at her. Her face was red.

She folded her arms, and huffed. "I don't have to listen to a jerk like you." She turned to the front again, then started tapping her fingers again.

Like before, Green looked annoyed. Blue was even tapping her fingers louder than before. It was too obvious that she was doing this on purpose. I sweat drop, not knowing how to respond to this. I'm partially kind of scared of Green - I think most people are, well at people besides the 'fangirls'. He was my tutor one time, and I would be cautious not to make a mistake.

"Pesky Woman," I heard Green say.

"Green, be nice." My heart fluttered a bit at the sound of Red's voice. I-I mean I don't like him (like what Blue said), but I just admire him. I mean, the guy was so nice that he offered me his jacket even though he knew it would've been covered in gross mixing of food! I bet Gold wouldn't do that.

Oh yeah, I forgot. His jacket. What happened to it anyway?

"Yellow!" I snapped out of my thoughts and see Blue's face upfront.

"W-What?!" I replied. She started giggling. She leaned over to me, and whispered, "Red's staring at the back of you." I immediately turn red.

"Blue!" I let out a whiny voice. What happened if Red heard? I would totally die if he hates me.

She giggled again. "It the tru-" The door slamming open interrupted her. A blond man with a camo outfit and sunglasses walked in the classroom. Lt. Surge. Probably the scariest guy I've ever met. Well, maybe second to Green.

"OKAY MAGGOTS!" He yelled, slamming the door shut. "THE PUNISHMENT FOR YOU LOSERS IS THREE HOURS OF DETENTION!" He slammed the wall with his hand.

"I'M GONNA GO TO THE MEN'S ROOM! YOU MAGGOTS BETTER NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM!" With that, he opened the door again, and walked out, slamming it shut. This guy must really like hardcore stuff.

There was a long silence. I felt my desk shake a bit, and looked up to see what it was. It was Gold (who was in front of me), laying back and rocking his chair on my desk. He looked so chilled out, and relax despite the situation.

"Gold. This is your fault." Silver stated. He looked upset. Well, of course he was. Silver wanted to graduate without bad records (or at least not getting caught), and earn money for Blue's elderly ages, but now he has detention on his record.

"It was not my fault!" Gold defended. "_Again_, I'm the victim!" He repeated. Most people in the room groaned at his response.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I saw a blue haired girl talk to herself. Even though it was weird to watch the scene, she was still right.

That was what everyone was probably thinking.

* * *

><p>Okay! Please review etc. &amp;&amp;' stuff! I want to hear your thoughts, and again (like the last chapter) I rushed this chapter. Mostly cuz I needed everyone to meet soon, and I didn't know how. So, I will not be in denial, and I will accept that :) Also I'm sorry if I got the football stuff wrong. I like to watch football and all, but I don't know the positions so...<p> 


	3. Bonding Time in Detention

Thank you so much if you favorite, followed, or reviewed on this story! I appreciated it :D & To my awesome and heavenly reviewers:

Justsomeregularpokemonguy - I'm happy that you think it's really good! :D Thank you for liking this story!  
>Veronica17 - Awh thank you! But I have so much grammar errors! I hope I can write better, so you'll continue to read it!<br>Sapphire53 - I love your reviews OMG. &' i'll give them names when they arrive again in the story! At first, I didn't want to add names because of purposes, but I guess I can add them :D &' I'm happy that you enjoyed the food fight!  
>Aimiera - LOL. Guess Fangirls don't do enough research, huh? And Silver is always dedicated to Blue :) I'm not surprised if he has sister complex lol.<br>Mysteryreader6626 - Aw thank you for liking my story! If you have anymore questions, make sure to PM me ^0^

Author Note - Just to tell/remind you, this is an AU of course. There's no Pokémon in real life, and they live in Japan like the animes :) They're also speaking Japanese, so their English is horrible (or at least the less educated ones). Also...

I will be using Japanese terms, so Sempai means Senior, and Junior means Kouhai. Please keep that in mind :) & that McPoké is a parody-ish of McDonalds! & that it's a Pokémon themed restaurant. Okay I'm done. START THE STORY :D

* * *

><p>Chapter Three - Bonding Time in Detention<p>

* * *

><p>"I refuse to do it," Platinum claimed. She crossed her arms as she looked at Lt. Surge with a glare in her cobalt eyes.<p>

He came back from his 'two hour bathroom break', then tells everyone that they're all forced to decorate for an upcoming wedding afterschool for two hours for the next two months and that, football practice was now all in the morning instead of afternoons; starting tomorrow.

Being the busy person she is, she would deny it without hesitation. Truth is, she didn't really care about the detention she had got (especially since it was _during_ school). But cutting into her own free time, even though she didn't do anything wrong but defend herself, was something that she couldn't accept.

"YA CAN'T DENY IT! THAT'S THE PUNISHMENT THE PRINCIPAL CAME UP WITH!" Lt. Surge contradicted loudly.

Platinum disgustedly wiped the spit off her face, then crossed her arms. "I wish to speak with the principal then. Because I was never involved in the 'food fight', as you commoners call it. I did speak with the girl, but I did not toss food onto her."

"GO COMPLAIN TO THE PRINCIPAL THEN!" Lt. Surge yelled in her face. "HE- I MEAN, SHE SHOULD BE BACK SOON! NOW STOP WHINING, AND GO SIT DOWN!" He pointed towards one of the desk.

Platinum gave him another cold glare, before returning to her seat between Emerald and Diamond. Lt. Surge looked at the whole detention class before screaming at them again. "I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM AGAIN! GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT AND STAY THERE UNTIL I COME BACK TO RELEASE YOU EIGHTH PERIOD!" With that, he walked out, slamming the door.

The slammed kind of echoed afterwards in the silence that filled the room. But the dramatic scene of him leaving was ruined by non-other than Gold. He started laughing. "During his bathroom break, he probably had diarrhea." he joked, breaking the silence. Some people actually snickered or laughed at that joke, while others just thought he was an idiot, or sweat dropped like Yellow at how awkward the joke was.

"You're an idiot." Silver bluntly stated. He sat in next to Gold, and in front of Blue since he told (or more like demanded) Soul to switch places with him so he can protect her from Green.

Gold shrugged his shoulders. "At least I still have an A average in all my classes!" he defended. Everyone who actually knew him thought, _liar_. He glanced over his shoulder, and a blue haired girl caught his eye. He scooted his desk next to hers.

Crystal looked up from her book to seat his desk shoved onto hers. "Get away from me," she bluntly told him.

Instead of obeying her, he plopped his elbow on the desk, and rested his chin on his hand, casually. He smirked a 'Gold' smirk. "Did you just use attract? Because you're attracting me." he used one of his lame pickup lines on her.

She rolled her eyes, then kicked him twice under the desk. "No, but I used double kick. Is that good enough?" she asked in a sweet tone.

Gold winced a bit, but tried to pass it off. He smiled at her, ignoring the pain. "Ah, hard to get, huh? Well, you're interesting. My name's Gold," Gold commented.

"Crystal. Now, get away from me. You're disturbing my book." Crystal harshly said.

Once again, Gold ignore her, and stayed in his position. "But you smell so good," Gold said. He gently grabbed one of her pigtails, and sniffed it. Crystal felt an awkward chill go up her spine. She immediately shoved him away.

"Don't ever touch me again," Crystal threatened. She got her foot, and kicked the desk to where it was originally was. Since the desk was connected to the chair Gold was sitting on, he nearly fell over by surprise.

"Feisty. I like it," Gold mused. Crystal rolled her eyes, then went back into her book again. Behind her, Soul was playing on her Poke-DS since she had nothing to do. She was connecting it with the school's wifi, so she could go to the chatroom in Pokerune and talk to some of her friends only. Or the people in her group.

**To: DarkHood097_**  
><strong>From: Kotone24<strong>

**Give me back my money, you big meanie.**

She sent it to him like it was a text message, with a quiet '_BING_' coming from the machine. Soul partially wondered if the person behind his screen was an old man living in his mother's basement or a teen at school now. Since there was no reply from him for the past five minutes, it was probably that he wasn't on, he didn't see it, or he was avoiding her.

The other part of her couldn't care less who it was. All she wanted to do, was get her money back. And to annoy him, she kept on spamming him. Hopefully he's a high school student, and is in class right now. With the teachers hearing all the '_BING_' noises you get every time you sent or get a message, he would probably get his phone taken up, which in return meant that he had to pay 15 pokedollars to get it back. Which satisfied Soul that he had lost his money. _Real life money._

...

_Somewhere else in the room..._

Silver's phone kept vibrating in his back pocket. He took it out, and checked it, seeing the messages about the game he recieved. Being the person he is, he didn't care, and he put away his phone.

* * *

><p><em>Principal's Office...<em>

"Out of all the stupidest things, this might be the dumbest you have ever done!" Sabrina claimed, as she rubbed her temples. "Why the _hell_ did you tell them that there would be a wedding?!" she slammed her other hand on the wooden table, while Koga watched behind her, folding his arms.

"You told to keep them together!" Lt. Surge defended. "This way, they have no choice but to stay together! I think it's a full-proof plan!"

"No, it's not full-proof! Because there is no wedding!" Sabrina scolded.

Koga stepped in before Lt. Surge can do anymore damage to the situation. "Actually, I know two people that are boy and girl and would love to help with this plan," he claimed. The two other people in the room stared at him, waiting for the answer. He smirked, looking back at the two.

* * *

><p>"Get yer hands off me," Sapphire shouted, slapping Ruby's hands away. Being the perfectionist with appearance, Ruby just <em>ha<em>_d_ to comb her hair, which was the home of tangles despite the outside eye. And being the person Sapphire is, she doesn't like it because she knew it would hurt.

"Then comb your own hair," Ruby insisted, shoving the comb towards her once more. Sapphire got it, and tried to shove back at him.

"I'm good," Sapphire rejected his offer.

"No, take it."

"No, it's fine."

"Just take it."

"I don't want it."

"I said, take it!"

"And I said, I don't want it!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT YER FLIRTTIN' UP?!" Emerald shouted at the two, stopping their argument.

"WE AREN'T/AIN'T FLIRTTING!" They yelled back at him. Emerald rolled his eyes.

"You guys are like an old married couple..." Emerald muttered as he rubbed his temples. Luckily, Sapphire was too busy shoving the comb back at Ruby to hear his statement. If she did, she'll probably grabbed the closest heaviest thing, and crush his humble and tiny body with it even if they were complete strangers.

...

"-That's not it!" Pearl smacked Diamond with his paper fan, finishing their manzai act.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Platinum questioned the two. She was watching partial of their act because they were in front of her, and she had nothing else to do.

"Nope, it doesn't at all," Pearl replied while at the same time, Diamond said, "Yeah it kinda does."

"Anyways," Diamond changed the subject. "I'm Dia, and this is Pearl. We're in the first year. What's yours?" As he talked, he had a faint blush go across his face. He wasn't exactly in love with her, but she was as pretty as a princess, and Diamond sensed a good vibe from her.

"I shall not tell my name to Commoner as yourselves," Platinum replied. "But I will inform you that I am in the first year."

"Mm... since we don't know your name, why don't we give you a nickname so we can know how to address you?" Diamond suggested. He really wanted to make friends with her. It's the good vibe again. That, and Diamond thinks she doesn't have any body to talk to.

Pearl yanked Diamond's collar, and whispered in his ear, "Dia! Do you really want to address this..._ female_ by a nickname when she wouldn't even give us her _real_ name?" Diamond shrugged in reply.

"She seems like a nice person, so why not?" Pearl sweat dropped.

* * *

><p><em>Timeskip...<em>

"-And then, the monster saved the princess, and they got married at the end!" Blue finished telling an anime to Yellow and Soul, who she had just made friends with.

Soul's eyes turned sparkly, completely absorbed into the story. She clapped her hands together, "Wow! That reminds me of Beauty and the Beast! So romantic~! Don't ya think so too, Crys?"

Crystal had finally finished her 'harry potter' sized book, and placed it down gently. Even though she was reading, she could hear the surrounding sounds, "I guess," she replied in a bored tone.

"Booboo!" Soul made a sound like Crystal got a question wrong on a game show. "What's with that answer?"

"The story isn't exactly like Beauty and the Beast because there was a prince, and it wasn't the beast. Plus the girl was a princess, and Belle was. So, there's a huge difference," Crystal pointed out.

Before Soul can argue with her, Blue interrupted. "And there Crys goes again with her awesome logic powers!" Blue commented like a game show host. "So-!"

"Ah! Sapph! Give me that! Give me that!" The four girls snapped their heads to the direction of Ruby's shouting. Sapphire was holding sticks, while getting chased by him. Emerald was sitting back in his chair... drinking a milkshake?

"No way Prissy Boy! You combed mah hair, and you're going ta pay by losing somethin'!" Sapphire yelled back. When she was looking back at Ruby and wasn't looking forward, she accidently bumped into someone, making the sticks go airborne. With skill, Ruby easily caught the sticks, and sighed in relief.

"Ow!" Sapphire exclaimed as she bounced off the person, and fell on her butt.

"Sorry Sapph, you okay?" She looked up to see the person she admired standing in front of her, and a familiar blond haired boy. Pearl held out a hand to her, which she took to get up.

"Yeah! Sorry Red-sempai, and Pearl!" Sapphire apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"It's fine," Pearl replied. Red nodded, agreeing with him. A few seconds later, Lt. Surge came bursting into the room, and slamming the door. The force he used on the door probably made a small dent or crack on the wall. Everyone stopped their conversations, and kept an eye on the blonde.

Like a soldier, Lt. Surge came marching in. Red, Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire hurriedly rushed to their seats, not wanting to get spit on their face by getting out of their seats.

"Ehem," Lt. Surge cleared his throat before speaking, or in any case, shouting. "YOU LOSERS ARE DISMISSED NOW FOR EIGHT PERIOD! BUT DON'T YOU TROUBLEMAKERS DARE FORGET ABOUT TOMMOROW AFTER SCHOOL!"

* * *

><p><em>After School...<em>

Diamond ran through the hallways as fast as his slow legs could take him. He was going home with Pearl earlier, but forgot something. And he didn't want to be scolded by Pearl for being too slow, so he ran through the halls. He finally reached their classroom, breathing heavily. He immediately opened the sliding the door, revealing a surprised blunette inside the room.

Platinum turned her head towards the sound of the door. Her cobalt eyes landed on the gluttonous boy, who stood at the doorway. She recognized him from the detention classroom earlier.

"What are you doing here?" Platinum demanded. Diamond awkwardly entered the room.

"Uh.. I forgot something," Diamond replied. "You have Ms. Clair too?" He walked towards his desk in the classroom, to get his math book.

"No," she replied briefly. "I am here because- never mind. I do not need to inform Commoners because demanded to do so." Diamond sweat dropped, hearing the 'demanded' part, but he still kept his warm smile.

"I see. I am very sorry Missy for asking you," Diamond apologized. "I'll see you later! I have to meet Pearl or he'll yell at me." With that, he exited the room, closing the door gently. Platinum sat in her seat, and continued to stare at the door.

_I am never going to make friends at this school_, she thought. She sighed. _I'll just apologize to him for being rude tomorrow._

Just then, a black haired girl opened the door, making Platinum snap out of her thoughts. The black haired girl had a thin white shirt, a kaki skirt, and a baby blue jacket wrapped around her waist. She smiled brightly towards Platinum, and waved at the heiress.

"Hey Platinum! I'm here to pick you up!" Platinum smiled back.

"Thank you for going through the trouble, Candice."

* * *

><p>Yellow felt exhausted despite the warm smile plastered on her face. She was too tensed up in that classroom, and Lt. Surge's yelling wasn't the best either. But because she's so loyal to things, instead of taking a nap at home, she sat in the metal bleachers, watching the football practice. Gold didn't even tell her when to pick him up, so she'll just stay for awhile until it's done.<p>

She took out her sketchbook, and began to draw while waiting for Gold to be done.

...

Green glanced at the bleachers, noticing something or someone move in the background of his view. He spotted a blonde sitting on it, smiling, busy with something.

"Green-sempai!" he snapped his head to the left to see a football flying towards him. Easily, he caught it with one hand, then looked at the direction it came from. He noticed Gold at the other side of the field, waving his arms. Green hurled it towards the kouhai at fast speed, who barely caught it.

"Don't you think you should go easy on him? He's a new member after all." Green spun around to see Red in a happy go-lucky mood as usual.

"You're too soft Red. They need to be trained harder, so they can prepare for the harder stuff. You can't go 'easy' on them," Green said. Red laughed at his best friend's statement.

"I guess so," Red replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, Green-sempai, Red-sempai!" The two turn their attention to the golden-eyed boy who was running towards them.

"What's up, Gold?" Red greeted. Before Gold can greet the two back, Green interrupted their conversation.

"Yellow's here to pick you up, Gold." Green told him flatly.

Gold looked surprised. "Huh? Seriously?" He moved his head, searching left and right. "Where?" Green pointed at the bleachers. There sat a small little blonde hair girl who was focused in the object she was holding.

"Oh shoot. I totally forgot to tell Yell the time!" Gold exclaimed as he started running towards the bleachers. "I'll see you later sempais!" He ran off waving backwards. Green and Red stood there, watching the younger one run.

"Aw, I wanted to tell him something too..." Red muttered.

"Why didn't you tell him in the last three hours when we were in the room together?" Green deadpanned.

"Because he seemed interested in that blue-haired girl, and I didn't want to kill the mood," Red replied.

Green placed is hand on Red's shoulder. "Next time, just kill the mood."

Red laughed nervously. He changed the subject, "So, will you be going to the tournament tonight?"

"What do you think?" he asked a rhetorical question.

* * *

><p><strong>"Boo yah!" <strong>Red cheered into the headset he wore as he pumped his fist up unconsciously. **"I became champion of the world!" **Red started playing Pokérune right after he got off football practice instead of stopping by to get McPoké because today was the Pokémon tournament, where your creatures battle against each other and earn the prize to be champion, which gives you access to lots of events. People get a chance to be champion every year, and the tournament is usually sometime around September.

**[Actually, the champion of Pokérune mini game]** Leaf corrected. He was a bit bitter that he had lost Red. If it wasn't for the fact that the Scizor got paralyzed from the previous fight, he would've won.

You could see a small figure of _Green_ on the screen, which meant that Red was allies with Leaf, the Scizor. **"Still the champion!"** Red pointed out as he sat in his chair again. He had just finished doing a victory dance.

**[Uh huh. Sure]** Green said, with a hint of sarcastic.

**"Are you being sarcastic with me?"** Red asked, hearing the sarcastic-ness in his voice even though it was modified.

**[You tell me]** Green replied. Red wanted to argue with that, but didn't bother because he didn't want to since he was in a good mood.

**"Anyways, you want to go to the S.S. Anne together?"** Red suggested. The S.S. Anne was a battleship, and you usually need to buy membership to be on board or pay a lot of money, which most people barely have.

**[I don't feel like going on a honey moon with you, but I will take that offer]** Green said. Red was about to reply to him, but he heard a different voice in the background of the other side. It was a manly and deep voice.

**[Green! Come and do the dishes already!]**

**"So who was that?"** Red asked.

**[Daisy]** Red snickered, thinking about the sweet Daisy having a voice like that. **[I have to go, Red. We'll go on the ship later]**

**"Gotchu,"** Red said.

* * *

><p>Now here are the game notes so you can understand Pokérune better. POKERUNE CHARACTERS INFO:<p>

The game contains something called, "Pokémon" which are the creatures to represent things or characters. In the beginning of the game, when people choose the Pokémon to represent them, and pick what kind of 'talent' (summoner, thief, etc.), they also have to create a mini human character where as people use, so they can use it for having allies (Like Red & Green for example). Also, in the main players screen (third person view), you can only see your Pokémon version.

Uh.. I think that's all about characters/avatar thing. Sorry if its confusing! But thanks again for reviewing, following, & favoriting! I know its confusing (like I just said before), so if you have any questions etc, PM or review, like usual.

Author's Note - Ugh. It's so hard to portray Green's & Red's relationship! I can never get it perfectly! Anyways, yeah. I added them in this chapter because they haven't really been a bigger part yet. So, I made more parts for them, yay! Emerald, Diamond, & Pearl are the same... I'll just write them in the next chapter oh well.

Anyways, since this chapter is VERY short, imma make the next one twice as long :D wonder how long that'll take, but oh well. It's winter break! Also, I will probably put more scenes of Soulsilvershipping since I think this chapter was lacking that. (Oldrival & Special too) If y'all want something else, just tell me cause it doesn't matter to me :D Okay I'm done! Sorry for my LONG author notes!


End file.
